The Hunt (SYOC OPEN!)
by oscarhdftw
Summary: The humans have discovered Camp Half Blood and they burn it to the ground, now they want to do the same to the Gods. SYOC Somewhat open, read chapter one authors note for details
1. SYOC Notice

Hey guys, as a longtime reader of Percy Jackson I decided to do a fanfic on it. As a Gone fan fiction writer I do a series SYOC but I noticed here there aren't many so I decided to do one. As I like to say my style of writing is more gritty than lovey dovey and all that airy stuff (Not dissing it, just prefer more dark stories) but depending on the characters I get I can definitely do romance. So below is the sheet to fill in. It is either a review or pm submission so non users can still submit. You can submit as many characters as you like but try to make them interesting. (In my Gone fanfic I got about 23 submissions and only about 8 of them where good). Below the sheet is the plot line which I advise you read first as it is post Gaia.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation(I do love a bit of gay):

Godly parent(If demigod):

Creature race(If non demigod):

Personality:

Appearance:

Cabin Leader?:

Any powers from parents:

Skills(This one will have guns ect. so keep that in mind while swords etc. are still good):

Backstory:

Weapon/s:

Gods met:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend possibility:

Ok so now for the base plot, it's set a year after the Gaia war and the humans are figuring out the demigods and deem them a threat, it is going to be a chase suspense thriller genre and more modern and gritty than the original series. The American God Elimination (A.G.E.) is hunting the Demi-gods down to find the secret of the Gods, and they have no courtesy when it comes to their methods. Have fun


	2. Chapter 1: Destruction

(Please read Authors Note after reading)

*PFFT* An arrow hit the target on the bullseye as it always did.

"Are you done yet Alex?" Vitaly said.

"Come on just one more" Alex replied while retrieving her arrow from the target.

"It's almost dinner time" Vitaly said in his still present Russian accent.

Alex agreed and walked back with Vitaly to the Apollo cabin nonchalantly.

Vitaly opened the wooden door and jumped onto his bunk. He read his medical books while waiting for Alex to get ready. She was storing her bow in the under chest of her bunk.

"You should really get a weapon of your own Taly"

"I do, remember my knife. Plus I'm a pacifist so it wouldn't be necessary".

"Ugh you're such a dag sometimes" Alex said playfully.

"Come on it's dinner. I hear there's meatloaf" Vitaly said excited, he had always let people know it was his favourite.

They walked to the hall and sat down. They were a bit late so food was already serving.

The wind spirits dropped a huge chunk of meatloaf on Vitaly's plate and he set to work. After a while someone caught his eye. A boy at the Demeter table. Vitaly just stared, he loved the way he was so calm but it made him sad in a way as the boy looked down at his meal, not talking to people. He occasionally stroked his brown hair with his hand.

"Hey, um Alex, who's that" Vitaly asked pointing at the boy.

"Oh thats Chester, he's cool just a little bit uh quiet".

"He's um really pretty"

"Oh my god Taly thats so cute".

Before Vitaly could reply the bell went off for capture the flag, everyone got out of their seats and ran to get their weapons and armour.

Sparrow sped through the forest like a bolt, he was the fastest person in camp and thus the best for capturing. He ran towards the Poseidon girl up ahead.

"Hey Cecilia, where are they hiding the flag"

"Up ahead, north west. A bunch of Aries and Apollo kids are guarding"

"Hmm, got any bright ideas?"

"Try grabbing a few stones and throwing them around the places then take the flag when they look for the source"

"Genius, I can always rely on you pal, you should really apply for council once Percy leaves"

"Thanks I guess" Cecilia said, before Sparrow started sprinting away.

On the way Sparrow picked up three rocks.

He ran through the forest, the wind blowing through his long brown hair and pale skin. He saw the flag up ahead in a clearing. He began flanking right and threw a stone to the left out of the dense trees circling the clearing. He then threw another into the dense trees and one just before the clearing. He saw an Apollo kid go to investigate as well as two other Aries. All were leaving the flag unattended. He walked towards it slowly, he noticed the barrier near him, glowing faintly. He also saw people outside of it but he took no notice. They couldn't see him anyway, but then something strange happened, they waved at him.

"Oh god, oh no no no this is bad". He thought. They couldn't leave or tell everyone that there were children here, especially armed children. He pulled out his pistol, looked away and fired.

After the game Sparrow had kept what he did a secret, he knew what would happen if he told Chiron.

"Two dead, near Long Island Sound. It sounds like those blasted demigods. Sent in the AGE" The man barked.

"We have a new fresh clue and if you let it slip from me like those Romans you are going to regret it."

Jesse took a final hit against the molten damascus with his hammer. Sparks flew out like tiny orange fireworks whenever the hammer and metal met.

"Finally" He muttered.

He picked up his tongs and dipped the strip of metal in cooling oil. It was the last batch and wasn't that good quality thus the blade momentarily caught aflame.

He put it to rest in a stand as Issabelle, an Athena girl walked in to the workshop.

"Hey, do you think you can sharpen this".

She handed him a long tanto blade with an incision on the side saying 'Sìopì'.

"Nice blade, it might take a while but sure".

"Thanks, you're pretty good at this".

Jesse's heart skipped a beat when she said that, he was crazy for her, he loved her dirty blonde hair that went down to her mid back. But he had no chance with her. He was Jesse James, boring kid of Hephaestus and she was the crazy beautiful Isabelle, she was known as the second Annabeth, strong, smart, independent and easily intimidating. Just like the original. He looked for the grinding stone, sat down next to it and turned it on. Whoever made this dagger was a master,

"A perfect blade fit for a perfect girl" he thought.

Lucas walked to the shooting range and pulled out his sling, loaded a lead ball as he had practiced for years, pulled back, adjusted the shot and let the shot fly. It hit just off centre. Lucas frowned, he normally got a bullseye but he shrugged it off. Suddenly the sound of a helicopter flying over the camp sounded and he looked up to see exactly that, the side doors opened and rope dropped down. Everyone ran to the big house, this was definitely not normal. When Lucas arrived Chiron was addressing everyone.

"I see that they have found us and we cannot risk the destruction of this camp thus" He held up a silver key.

"I will be giving you access to the anti mort-". Chiron's head slammed down on the podium.

The sound of a gunshot was present and blood began spraying from his head. People began screaming and the doors burst open to show 10 men dressed in black military armour ran through. Lucas ran to the vault underneath the house to hide and so did a few other people. Once no more people ran into the metal reinforced room Lucas began to close the door and locked it. He signalled for everyone to be quiet with a glare on his face, showing he meant it. As a kid of Asteria he didn't joke around. This reminded of him when he read a book, the Diary of Anne Frank when she hid from the invading Nazis. After what seemed like an eternity a boy, Vitaly spoke up.

"I think they're gone"

"Alright lets take a role, who's here" An Athena girl Isabelle said.

After counting she saw Jesse, Cecilia, Lucas, Sparrow, Alex, Vitaly and herself.

"D-did they kill them all?"" Cecilia said.

"I doubt that" Isabelle.

"They're most likely the AGE, American God Elimination group, Chiron told me about them. They want to use demigods to get into Olympus and well, destroy the gods".

"Why would they want to do that?" Jesse asked.

"They want to be the only power, they're a branch of the government".

Everyone made an 'aaaah' noise.

"How the hell do you know this?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"Chiron told me, he heard about them".

"I wonder what that anti mortal thing he was going on about". Jesse stated.

"On that topic, I got the key" Sparrow spoke for the first time, smugly holding the key.

"You guys think its the, gun stash?" Cecilia asked.

"Well we might as well try" Isabelle piped up.

They slowly walked through the vault, where all prized possession were kept by Chiron. He had kept a modern weapons stash, he had always emphasised to only use during an emergency and the kids thought this was an appropriate time.

Sparrow marched to the door and slid the key in, and with a harsh turn it clicked open. He slowly pushed open the door and looked in awe. Guns galore.

Sparrow rushed in and took an American Hunting Rifle and pretended to shoot, he then proceeded to find ammunition, a bullet proof vest and a headset most likely for muffling gunfire. He realised the others were watching and showed them through. Alex only took a bowie knife. When Sparrow looked at her funny she replied,

"I've got a bow stupid".

Vitaly took a revolver.

Jesse took a sawn off shotgun.

Cecilia took an M16.

Isabelle took a silenced pistol.

Vitaly spotted a medical section and rushed to it with a gleeful smile, he packed needles, bandages, and things Sparrow couldn't even understand.

"So what now?" Jesse asked. He could barely focus, it was either the fact that what just happened was real or that he was so close to Isabelle.

"We need to get out of here, to the city, first to the main vault".

They walked to the vault filled with both halfblood and mortal money. Sparrow loaded it into his backpack.

"Before we go, I need this" Sparrow said while putting on a camo hat and a red and white bandana.

"Really, fashion at this time" Isabelle snorted.

They quietly opened the door of the vault and crept outside. No one seemed to be outside but the helicopter was taking off. They walked to the van parked near the road. They heard voices behind them and they started sprinting. Rapid foot steps followed behind them as they reached the van and Jesse jumped into the drivers while the others quickly piled in. Jesse had his license but he wasn't sure about any kind of pursuit but alas he turned on the ignition and slammed on the acceleration.

Sparrow put his head out of the hatch on top and looked to see a chasing van, grabbed his rifle and aimed at the van behind them. Hit, one of the passengers was down. The driver pulled a small SMG and sprayed at Sparrow, they missed as he ducked in before. After a few minutes of driving with no gain or loss on the distance of the two trucks Jesse at the last moment took a turn onto the highway and the AGE van lost them in the sea of cars. After an hour of driving they stopped by a motel and used the money in Sparrows backpack to pay.

"So, what now" Sparrow said.

"We need to find sanctuary of some sort". Said Isabelle

"I think I know the place, its near that bubble in Perdido beach." Said Alex.

"No too far, my friend, Matthew. He's a Demigod and maybe he'll let us crash at his place" Jesse said.

They all agreed and went to sleep in the large but low quality room.

Jesse dreamt of disturbing things. He saw a a lot of images in two different tones, blue and red. The blues consisted of gorgons, gunfire and men in suits. He understood this but the red, the red contained a figure with a large tentacle on its hand, a boy with glowing hands and a dark, swirling vortex. He felt himself going towards the vortex and touched it. His body surged with a shock of pain. He jolted awake. The others were staring at him with concern.

"What the hell was that dude?" Sparrow asked.

"I-I don't know but it was, weird". He replied.

"So where are we heading off?" Alex asked.

"North, we need to get going soon, those people could still be on our tail" Isabelle stated.

They left the motel, and headed off onto the highway in the camp van.

"Hey Jesse there's an exit to the left". Sparrow pointed out.

"You sure?, it doesn't look very. Safe I guess"

"Just do it dude".

Jesse took the turn, the road was smooth at first but it began to bump incredibly hard.

"Shit" Alex said under her breath.

After three long, bumpy hours Jesse pulled up at a rickety old cabin.

"Hey Viola! Is Matthew home?" Jesse shouted at the cabin

The window shutter quickly flashed and the door opened.

"Um, who are you?" It was a girl who opened the door.

"Is Matthew or Viola home?".

The girl walked back into the house and reappeared with a boy behind him. Boy wasn't a good word as he was definitely older than that term sufficed. He was about 6'3" with broad shoulders and well defined muscles, short black hair shaved at the sides and slightly longer on the top and looked like a young Mark Wahlberg.

"Jesse! Hows it going man" He said while walking up to him to give him a high five but when he saw the others his face went serious.

"These are my, friends I guess and well. Camp Half Blood is destroyed".

Authors Note: I am astounded by the amount of submission especially through PM. How ever the recently submitted characters may not be able to have a major role depending on their info. You can still submit but now under the rules that they need to be evil in some way. Also another tip please submit non demigod characters(Monsters ect.). So new chapter will be up in a few days. Also there are a few references to domes and boys with whip arms and light hands. If confused read my other Gone fanfiction as they may possibly tie in to this


	3. Chapter 2: The Contract Killer

"Really, oh god come in" A grim expression grew on his face.

They all slowly filed in one by one and discovered that the rickety old cabin was so much more, steel reinforced on the visible level and multiple stairwells heading down to other rooms which children voices came from and on occasion their head popped up to take a look like meerkats.

Matthew showed them to a large tattered couch.

"So, tell me everything". Matt said with a dark grin of curiosity.

After a few tedious minutes of Isabelle explaining Matt nodded.

"It's pretty sketchy that the bodies were found around when this happened" Lucas noted, while Sparrow shifted nervously.n

"Well it is somewhat good timing, if good can even be used in this situation but some, non savoury demigods are on our trail and we spotted them earlier this morning scouting around here".

Isabelle stared at him in the way someone would look at a ticking bomb.

"Do you have anyway out?"

The grim expression on Matt's face broke into a grin.

"Well we do have something planned, but that's only for a future event in which it's needed"

"But you can stay here, we've got some other demigods here so accommodation might be an issue, still I'm sure we can find you something".

"Well I'm going to take a walk" Taly said stubbornly, clearly not enjoying the environment.

He walked out to the surrounding forest. He found a log and sat down. He held tears back. He didn't want to be in this situation, but he had to cope.

*Crunch*, someone had stepped on a stick. Taly turned around.

It was a boy with dark skin and hair to match. He smiled at Taly signalling him to come closer. He did so and felt a large thud on his back and he fell to the ground.

"Where are they" The boy said aggresively.

"Who?" Vitaly spluttered, his mouth filled with dirt from the fall.

"Oh, don't play dumb! Those runaway demigods. I've got a contract to fill and well I intend to fill it"

"Behind me, five minutes walk". Vitaly wasn't very good at keeping secrets due to his naiveness.

"Lilith, take the crew on my 12 for five minutes" The boy ordered through the mic set on his ear.

On the cliff face above Vitaly saw movement.

"Hey, kid" The boy said

"Tell Hades, Drake Khalid sent you". The boy smashed his leg against Vitaly's face and he fell unconscious.

Lilith silently strolled through the woods, followed by two masked kids. Her mouth bandana held her face tightly as she held her specialty L115 rifle at hand ready to fire. She came over the hillside and spotted the cabin they had been searching for. She ducked into prone position and scouted the area. Activity with in the cabin with a few people outside, she flicked the face scanner onto her scope and checked for essential, no kill targets. On the outside there were only two, ID was Sparrow Theari and Alejandro Vitale or Alex. She turned her scope towards the others. The boy was Matthew Black, he was not on their hitlist but she knew it would be a bonus in pay, she switched her scope to thermal and aimed at his face. She slowly slid her finger down to the trigger. "Well well well, what do we have here doll" Sparrow said looking at the girl lying down, ready to take a shot.

Lilith springed up and swung her fist at Sparrow but he stepped back and followed up a hit to the right side of the temple.

Lilith stepped back, pulled a knife from its sheath on her leg and lunged at Sparrow.

She caught Sparrow on his upper left shoulder. She ran off with him injured and cursing like a sailor.

Sparrow passed out from the blood oozing down his shoulder but after a while he felt a sharp pain in his arm, sharper than the pulsing pain.

"Sssh, be calm" It was Vitaly.

"We need to get moving, quickly".

Sparrow heard the gunfire quickly. He saw three kids shooting the cabin while Jesse and Isabelle returned fire.

Sparrow pulled out his rifle and point blanked one of the kids from behind. The other turned around but was too late as Sparrow had already yanked on the heavy trigger of his rifle.

The only remaining one was the girl that had stabbed him before. She quickly took note of his presence and ran off to the east.

Sparrow followed Vitaly back to the cabin and seemingly very few were hurt.

"This is, odd to say the least" Matthew said when Sparrow and Vitaly arrived back.

"I guess we should get out of here".

"How the hell did they get away Drake!",

"We need them for the contract" Silva yelled at Drake Khalid and Lilith.

"Sorry, Matthew, the Thanatos kid was there and he had some other demigods with him" Lilith said stoically.

"Not good enough woman!" Silva yelled.

"Some boyfriend" Lilith thought.

"I'm going to have to send in Dark, he's actually competent compared to you two idiots"

"Sil, are you sure. I mean Dark is good but he's, just well brutal"

"Don't talk back Khalid" Silva shouted.

They were in a small warehouse filled with guns and swords. An insignia of a winged snake was printed everywhere. Underneath some of the marks layed the text 'Vindictae'

Silva walked towards an enclosed room separated by metal walls bolted to the ground.

He slid open the horizontal door and noted the figure within was sitting down, dead silent.

"Dark, get up. I have an assignment"

The boy named dark spoke, a raspy and tortured voice came forth.

"You want me to kill, for a pointless cause. Then count me in" Silva couldn't tell if he was being enthusiastic as his voice was beyond destroyed.

He stood up and his clothing was visible. The first thing you would notice about him was his obvious taking to the colour black. He was dressed head to toe in it, he sported black jeans, not skinny but definitely not baggy, leather jacket with small bits of metal plating and his face was covered with a full face mask with a skull symbol where his face would be. All black. Dark stood up and walked out. Silva handed him a pamphlet with the information. Dark pulled an assault rifle off a rack. He drew a curtain to reveal a motorcycle, slid onto it, revved the engine and took off.


End file.
